love ya
by DesTeufelsGeneral
Summary: Hermine und Snape sind verliebt, doch was passiert, wenn die anderen es rauskriegen?


Disclaimer: Nix meins, außer die Idee, alles J.K.Rowling ihrs heul, verdiene auch kein geld...

Schöne Schnulzgeschichte, angedeuteter Beischlaf, nix schlimmes, Have Fun!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

„Professor Snape, das können Sie nicht machen!" empörte sich Hermine und funkelte ihren Zaubertranklehrer böse an.

„Sie wissen gar nicht, wozu ich noch in der Lage bin, Ms. Granger!", donnerte er und in der Klasse wurde es Totenstill. „Ich erwarte Sie, nach dem Unterricht noch mal zu sprechen!", damit wandte er sich ab und beugte sich über Nevilles blauen Zaubertrank. „Was um alles in der Welt soll _**das**_ sein, Longbottom?"

„Ähm, der Vielsafttrank, Sir.", stotterte Neville und begann leicht zu zittern.

„Nach dem Unterricht zu mir!", polterte Severus mit einem düsteren Blick. Neville, der aussah, als ob die Welt jeden Moment untergehen würde, piepste nur ein

„Ja Sir, natürlich Sir." , während sich der Zaubertrankmeister ein neues Opfer suchte.

„Potter!", raunte er zu Harry, der gerade krampfhaft versuchte, das Singen seines Kessels zu unterbinden.

„Ähm, ja Sir?", antwortete Harry und eine Schweißperle bildete sich auf seiner Stirn.

„Wir sind hier nicht im Gesangsverein! Null Punkte!", mit einem Schwenker seines Zauberstabes verschwand der Kesselinhalt von Hermine, Ron, Harry und Neville. „Potter, nach der Stunde zum Nachsitzen zu mir!"

„Sir, das ist unfair!", meldete sich Hermine wieder zu Wort, stand auf und zeigte mit dem Finger auf Harry. Severus baute sich vor ihr auf, und die ganze Klasse hielt gespannt den Atem an.

„Wie war das bitte, Ms. Granger?", erfragte er mit eisiger Stimme und blickte auf die kleine Gestalt vor ihm herab.

„Ich sagte, das Ihre Entscheidung unfair ist. Ich habe Ron daran gehindert, das Klassenzimmer in die Luft zu sprengen. Dafür müssen Ron und ich wahrscheinlich Nachsitzen. Neville hat eine Zutat zu früh in den Trank gegeben, dafür muss er wahrscheinlich auch Nachsitzen. Und Harry vergaß eine Zutat und er muss auch Nachsitzen. Wenn das Fair ist Professor, dann weiß ich auch nicht mehr weiter.", entgegnete sie ihm mutig und verrenkte beinahe ihren Nacken, um ihn in die Augen zu schauen.

„Gewöhnen Sie sich schon mal an den Gedanken, dass Sie nicht alles wissen.", sagte Snape und das Klingeln hinderte Hermine am Antworten.

Schleunigst verließen die Schüler fluchtartig die Kerker, nur Hermine, Ron, Harry und Neville blieben über.

„Soso, unsere Revoluzzer meinten wohl, dass sie den Ansprüchen im Unterricht zweifellos überhaben sind. Potter, Weasley, Sie werden zu Filch gehen und ihm beim putzen der Krankenflügelutensilien behilflich sein. Danach werden Sie im Pokalzimmer noch etwas behilflich sein. Longbottom, Sie werden zu Professor Trelawney gehen, und ihr beim putzen der Kugeln helfen. Jetzt!", polterte er und die drei verließen Fluchtartig den Kerkerraum.

Mit einem Zauberstabschwenker verschloss er die Tür und lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück.

„Soso...", bemerkte Severus und sah Hermine mit einem höhnischen Lächeln an.

„Bekomm ich wirklich null Punkte?", fragte Hermine und ließ sich im Sessel gegenüber nieder und blickte Severus schmollend an.

„Mal gucken", antwortete dieser und legte die Fingerspitzen aneinander.

„Das eben war gemein.", schmollte Hermine und lehnte sich etwas vor.

„Potter hat es nicht anders verdient.", rechtfertigte sich Severus vor dem Lockenkopf.

„Das meinte ich gar nicht. Das hat Harry sowieso mal verdient. Ich meine das von wegen Gewöhnen Sie sich schon mal an den Gedanken, dass Sie nicht alles wissen´, zumal ich sehr wohl weiß, wozu du alles fähig bist.", bemerkte Hermine mit einem schelmischen Lächeln.

„Möchtest du einen Tee? Es ist kalt hier unten.", fragte Severus und erntete ein erleichtertes Nicken.

„Hier, fühl mal wie kalt es bei dir ist.", sagte Hermine und umschloss seinen Arm mit ihren kalten Fingern. Sie spürte die pulsierende warme Haut und merkte, wie eine Gänsehaut ihn überkam.

„Dann wird's ja wirklich Zeit für einen Tee! Aber so kalt ist das hier doch gar nicht?!", rätselte Severus und schielte auf ein Thermometer, welches neben seinem Kessel stand

„ Severus, das sind 9 Grad Celsius, das ist mega kalt! Kein Wunder, dass du das nicht merkst, bei den vielen Roben, die du angezogen hast.", sprach Hermine und zupfte an seiner üppigen Robe.

„Mag sein, aber ich kann ja nicht zulassen, dass sich meine Lieblingsschülerin eine Erkältung einfängt.", schmunzelte er und erhob sich aus seinem Sessel.

„Also? Hast du noch Zeit für einen Tee?"

„Ich habe sogar Zeit für eine Kanne Tee, die Bücherei läuft mir nicht weg.", lachte Hermine und fügte noch ein „Keiner wird mich vermissen, und die, die es evtl. tun würden, müssen Strafarbeit verrichten.", hinzu.

„Was ja in Gewisserweise auch beabsichtigt war.", verkündete Severus mit belustigter Miene, als er seine Wohnzimmertür öffnete.

Hermine ging in den vertrauten Raum und ließ sich auf ihr Lieblings-Sofa fallen. Der samtige Stoff kitzelte ihre Beine, als sie sich genüsslich streckte und ein Schnurren entwich ihr. Als Severus mit einem Tablett den Raum betrat, betrachtete er sein Kätzchen´ und schmunzelte unwillkürlich. Die Locken, die sich wie ein Meer aus Haaren auf der Lehne ausbreiteten, schimmerten golden, und die honigfarbenen Augen, die ihn liebevoll musterten, strahlten Ruhe und Wärme aus.

„Bald sind die Abschlussprüfungen.", bemerkte Severus trocken, und tief im Inneren zerriss es sein Herz, dass er Hermine dann wahrscheinlich nie wieder sehen würde. Sie wird dich vergessen und irgendwo anders Glücklich werden.´, dachte er immerzu.

„Ich weiß.", seufzte Hermine und ihre Augen wirkten nun trüb.

Sie wollte hier nicht weg, und wenn es nach Hermine ginge, würde sie ihr Leben lang in Hogwarts wohnen bleiben, zusammen mit Severus. Langsam stellte er das silberne Tablett auf den blankpolierten Kirschholztisch. Hermine setzte sich langsam wieder auf, um ihrem´ Severus platz zu machen. Lange betrachtete er die nachdenkliche Gestalt auf seinem Sofa, bis ihm ein Glitzern auf ihren Wangen auffiel.

Langsam setzte er sich und strich ihr die Tränen aus dem Gesicht.

„Ich will nicht hier weg.", flüsterte sie ganz leise und eine erneute Welle Tränen lief ihr wie Bäche die Wangen hinunter.

Behutsam, wie es noch nie einer von ihm gesehen, nahm er sie in den Arm, ihren Kopf an seiner Brust.

„Willst du denn ewig in Hogwarts bleiben? Willst du dir nicht die ganze Welt angucken, so wie all die anderen? Willst du hier für immer versauern?" fragte Severus, und wiegte Hermine sanft hin und her.

„Wenn ich dafür bei dir bleiben darf, ja!" hauchte Hermine entschlossen und lehnte sich gegen ihren Liebsten.

Hermine ließ ihren Blick in dem großen Kellergewölbe schweifen. Ihr Blick blieb an einer Galerie aus Fotos hängen, welche alle Slytherin Schulabgänger zeigten, seit dem Severus Lehrer geworden ist. Das älteste Foto jedoch stammte aus Severus Abschlussjahr, wo alle Slytherins des Jahrganges versammelt waren. Hermine schmunzelte über das Foto, wo man die düsteren Schüler das einzige Mal lachen sah. Sie konnte sich nicht erinnern, dass sie Lucius Malfoy je lachen, bzw. mit überhaupt einem emotionalen Ausdruck gesehen hat.

„Ist dir das so wichtig?", fragte Severus behutsam und strich ihr über das Haar.

„Natürlich ist mir das wichtig! Denkst du, ich lass dich allein hier im Kerker verschimmeln?", beantwortete Hermine seine Frage und erschrak, als sie die Uhr schlagen hörte.

„Meine Güte, schon so spät?", bemerkte jetzt auch Severus, der bis eben in Gedanken abschweifte.

„Ja, ich muss los. Ich komm aber heute Abend wieder, OK?"

„Ich lass dich einfach noch mal Nachsitzen.", zwinkerte er ihr zu und begleitete sie wieder bis nach draußen.

„Ich erwarte Sie gegen 20°° Uhr zum beendigen Ihrer Arbeit!", donnerte er und schlug die Kerkertür zu.

Hermine seufzte nur und begab sich aus den verzweigten Kerkergängen. Als sie in die große Halle kam, erwarteten sie schon Ginny, Neville und Harry.

„Wo ist Ron?", fragte Hermine erstaunt.

„Der muss noch die Bettpfannen schrubben. Wo warst du denn die ganze Zeit?", entgegnete Harry und sah sie mitleidig an.

Hermine ließ einen Seufzer vernehmen, den die anderen natürlich falsch interpretierten.

„Er hat dich bis eben Nachsitzen lassen? Hat er sie noch alle? Na ja, immerhin haben wir ja noch den restlichen Nachmittag zum Hausaufgaben machen und so.", empörte sich Harry und sah Hermine bittend an.

„Vergiss es Harry, ich muss nachher noch mal runter, meine Strafarbeit beenden. Ich war noch nicht fertig. Ich schaff meine Hausaufgaben ja selbst kaum, und dann mach ich bestimmt nicht deine noch dazu!", beantwortete Hermine seine Frage.

„Was? Du musst noch mehr machen? Musst du seine Folterwerkzeuge polieren, oder was?", witzelte Ginny und schielte zum Lehrertisch, wo gerade eine schwarze Person Platz nahm.

„Seine Zutaten nach Farbe, Name, Größe und nach Häufigkeit sortieren.", erklärte Hermine höflich und erntete schockierte Gesichter.

„Das ist doch reine Schikane", meinte Neville und wurde etwas blasser.

„Tja, was soll man dagegen tun.", bemerkte sie gelassen und zuckte mit den Schultern.

Gegen Acht begab sich Hermine erneut in die Kerker, wo sie prompt mit Draco zusammen stieß.

„Ah, Schlammblut, was willst du denn hier? Suchst du vielleicht deine Familie? Dann muss ich dich enttäuschen, die Ratten leben oben im Gryffindorturm."

„Lass mich in Ruhe Malfoy, ich muss zu Professor Snape.", nuschelte Hermine und versuchte sich an ihm vorbei zu drängeln.

„Ah, muss das besserwisserische Schlammblut etwa Nachsitzen? Meinst du, Prof. Snape würde eine Verspätung entschuldigen?", triezte Draco und stellte sich mit Crabbe und Goyle in den Weg.

„Oh, guck mal Granger, es ist schon acht Minuten nach acht.", höhnte Draco gelassen. „Das wird Ärger geben!", flüsterte er ihr zu, bevor sie eine eisige Stimme hinter Draco vernahm.

„Mr. Malfoy, seien Sie bitte so freundlich und hören Sie auf, den Gang zu blockieren."

Erschrocken fuhr Draco herum und sah seinen Hauslehrer, der etwas ungeduldig wirkte.

„Oh, Ähm, Verzeihung Prof. Snape, aber der Gryffindor hier blockiert den Gang.", entschuldigte er sich und Snape zog eine Augenbraue in schwindelerregende Höhen.

„Dann helfen Sie Filch beim Kerkerausbau.", mit diesen Worten drehte er sich wieder um und ließ einen ziemlich verwirrten Draco zurück. Hermine quetschte sich zwischen ihnen hindurch und folgte ihrem Retter.

Als sie in seinen Räumen waren, wagte Hermine zu sprechen.

„Tut mir Leid, dass ich zu spät bin, aber Draco wollte mich nicht durchlassen.", entschuldigte Hermine sich und blickte betrübt in die Richtung ihres Liebsten.

„Ich dachte mir schon so etwas.", schmunzelte er und ließ sich auf dem Sofa nieder, wo Hermine heute Mittag schon saß.

„Warum ist Draco eigentlich so?", fragte Hermine und massierte ihm leicht die Schultern.

„Ach Mine, das liegt in der Familie. Sein Vater war früher so, sein Onkel war früher so, und er ist heute so. Das muss in den Genen liegen.", nuschelte er und ließ sich weiter sinken.

„Und warum lässt du dir das von ihm gefallen? Das fragt sich ganz Hogwarts", quetschte Hermine aus Severus raus, und stoppte kurz mit ihrer Massage.

Er ließ ein Grummeln vernehmen, bevor er antwortete.

„Sein Vater ist mein Cousin mütterlicher Seits. Demnach bin ich Dracos Großcousin und zusätzlich sein Patenonkel. Und ich lass mir das von ihm auch nicht gefallen, sei unbesorgt, Draco bekommt gelegentlich Gardinenpredigten von mir."

„Aber darfst du ihn denn unterrichten, wenn du mit ihm verwand bist?", fragte Hermine und massierte eifrig weiter.

„Nun, du müsstest die Hogwartslehrerschaft ziemlich reduzieren, wenn du das verbieten würdest. Nehmen wir mal als Beispiel meine Großtante Minerva."

„Du bist mit Prof. McGonagall verwandt?!", unterbrach ihn Hermine und sah ihn erstaunt an.

„Hm, ja bin ich, aber zurück zum Thema. Die meisten Lehrer sind Reinblüter, das heißt, die meisten sind miteinander Verwandt. Minerva ist die Tante meiner Mutter, also meine Großtante. Und da Lucius Mutter meine Tante ist, also die Schwester meiner Mutter, ist Minerva auch Lucius Großtante, also Dracos Urgroßtante. Aber da sie auch die Schwester von Ravnica, jetzige Lestrange, ist, also die Schwester meiner Mutters Vater und da Großtante Ravnica Lestrange, halt in die Familie der Lestranges eingeheiratet hatte, ist also Minerva die Tante von Rudolfus, die Schwippschwägerin von Bellatrix, die wiederum die Schwester von Narcissa ist, die Mutter von Draco also. Also ist sie für ihn einmal seine Urgroßtante und angeheiratete Großtante 2. Grades. Demnach ist es ziemlich unmöglich, den Lehrern das Unterrichten seiner Verwandtschaft zu verbieten, weil jeder mit jedem irgendwie verwand ist."

Hermine staunte nicht schlecht nach diesem Vortrag und bemerkte leicht überfordert:

„Also hat Prof. McGonagall ihre Großneffen Severus und Lucius, ihren Neffen Rudolfus, ihre angeheiratete Schwippschwägerin Bellatrix und dessen Schwestern Narcissa und Andromeda unterrichtet?"

„Genau richtig, perfekt!", lobte Severus die beinahe rauchende Hermine und küsste ihr leicht auf den Mund. „Und das war erst das Beispiel mit Minerva", zwinkerte er ihr zu, doch Hermine unterbrach ihn:

„Nein bitte nicht mehr! Ich komm nicht mehr mit!!", flehte sie und schüttelte kapitulierend den Kopf.

„Wozu hast du deine Tasche mitgenommen?", fragte Severus interessiert, als er diese vom Sofa nahm.

„Hausaufgaben. Stell dir vor, unser griesgrämiger Zaubertranklehrer hat uns bis Montag einen Aufsatz über den Vielsafttrank aufgegeben, 3 ½ Spann lang!", empörte sich der Lockenkopf und linste in Richtung Zaubertrankmeister.

„Ist nicht wahr?!", entgegnete Severus ironisch. „Als ob du das bräuchtest! Du wusstest in der 2. Klasse mehr von dem Vielsafttrank als alle Siebtklässler zusammen. Einbezüglich der Nebenwirkungen.", tadelte er Hermine und diese erwiderte geschockt:

„Woher weißt du das? Und wieso hast du es niemandem gesagt?"

Mit einem überlegendem Lächeln antwortete er salbungsvoll:

„Nun ja, hätte mir einer geglaubt, wenn ich gesagt hätte, dass das Wunderkind Potter in dem Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum war? Zumal ich ja selbst auf eure Forschungsergebnisse gespannt war. Harry ist übrigens nicht der Einzige hier, der Parsel spricht.", gestand Severus und schob ihre Hausaufgaben wieder in die Tasche.

„Ah, dann musst du mich wohl beschäftigen, wenn es meine Hausaufgaben nicht tun dürfen.", schnurrte Hermine und schlang ihre Arme um seine Brust.

Langsam glitten ihre kühlen Hände über seine nackte Brust, die eine Gänsehaut bekam. Sie waren sich ganz nah, jeder roch den Duft des anderen, dessen Verlangen auf den anderen. Die Küsse wurden kürzer und fordernder, die Blicke immer gieriger.

„Wir dürfen das nicht.", flüsterte Severus, als das Knistern in der Luft schon beinahe vor Verlangen schrie.

„Ich weiß", hauchte Hermine und erstickte alle Widerworte in einem langen Kuss.

Mitten in der Nacht wachte Hermine von einem Gewitter auf, das draußen wie ein schlechtes Omen wütete. Sie brauchte einige Sekunden um sich zu orientieren und stellte erleichtert fest, dass sie immer noch bei ihrem Severus war, der friedlich neben ihr schlief. Auf seinem Gesicht war eines der seltenen Lächeln gezeichnet, die sonst wahrscheinlich keiner zu Gesicht bekam. Seine Brust hob sich regelmäßig unter seinem Atem und Hermine betrachtete ihn lange. Er hatte feine Gesichtszüge, zwar eine markante Nase, aber das restliche Gesicht war wie fein gezeichnet und seine Haare fühlten sich an wie pure Seide. Glücklich kuschelte sich Hermine in seine Arme, die er aus Reflex etwas näher an sich heran zog.

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Hermine von den Sonnenstrahlen auf, die sich durch das Kerkerfenster kämpften und auf ihrem Gesicht zu tanzen begannen. Es war so weich und kuschelig, dass Hermine gar nicht ans Aufstehen dachte. Protestierend zog sie sich die weiße Decke über den Kopf und versuchte weiter zu schlafen, bis ihr auffiel, dass etwas fehlte. Fragend blickte sie über die Bettdecke, und musste feststellen, dass sie allein im Bett lag. Seufzend richtete sie sich auf und vernahm die Uhr, die aus dem Wohnzimmer 5 mal dröhnte.

„Erst fünf Uhr", grummelte Hermine und rieb sich verschlafen die Augen.

Aus dem Badezimmer nebenan vernahm sie leichte Geräusche. Schnell schaute sich Hermine um und schnappte sich irgendetwas in ihrer Reichweite, um es überzuziehen. Sie angelte sich ein Shirt, welches am Vorabend einfach auf dem Fußboden geworfen wurde, und sie stellte fest, als sie sich dieses überzog, dass es bei ihr auch gut als Kleid durchgehen würde. Nicht, dass Hermine so klein war, aber an die 1,96 Meter und an die enorme Schulterbreite des Besitzers würde sie nie ankommen. Langsam öffnete sie die Badezimmertür und setzte sich unbemerkt auf den Badewannenrand. Severus stand gerade hochkonzentriert am Waschbecken und rasierte sich gerade mit seinem Rasiermesser. Die inzwischen recht langen Haare bedeckten die unbekleideten Schultern und bildeten eine schöne Kombination mit der schwarzen Hose, die Severus um einiges freundlicher wirken ließ, als seine schweren Roben.

„Du siehst gut aus!", bemerkte Hermine, worauf sich Severus erschrocken in die Wange schnitt. Kommentarlos drehte er sich um und wischte sich das Blut aus dem Gesicht, dass dunkel aus der tiefen Wunde quoll.

Ein Seufzer verriet ihr sein Missfallen über dieses Missgeschick. Hermine ließ sich vom Badewannenrand rutschen, strich ihm beschwichtigend über die Wange und küsste ihm liebevoll das Blut aus dem Gesicht.

„Habe ich dich geweckt, Mine?", fragte er und betrachtete sie amüsiert in seinem T-Shirt. Der Lockenkopf verneinte mit einem Kopfschütteln und fragte erstaunt:

„Stehst du an Wochenenden immer so früh auf, oder hast du es verlernt, freie Tage mit Schlafen zu verbringen?"

„Ganz Ehrlich? Ich habe es einfach vergessen, dass heute Samstag ist.", gestand er mit einem unschuldigem Lächeln und Hermine schlug sich mit der flachen Hand auf die Stirn.

„Das kann ja wohl nicht wahr sein! Du kommst jetzt wieder mit ins Bett und genießt gefälligst deinen freien Tag!", forderte Hermine und zog ihn wieder Richtung Bett.

Gehorsam ließ er sich mitziehen und kuschelte sich wieder in das noch warme Bett. Die Bettwäsche streichelte die beiden Körper, die sich genüsslich im Bett räkelten. Hermine lag in seinen Armen, den Kopf an seiner Brust und schnurrte genüsslich, bis sie in das Reich der Träume empor schwebte.

Interessiert betrachtete der Tränkemeister die schlafende Gestalt in seinen Armen. Eigentlich, so stellte er nach einiger Zeit fest, war sie das komplette Gegenteil von ihm. Klein, zierlich, verspielt und noch so unerfahren wie grausam die Welt doch sein könnte. Und doch hatten sie viele Gemeinsamkeiten. Sie war Intelligent, Ehrgeizig, Stolz und sie verstand es, wie sie mit ihm umgehen hat. Hermine hatte innerhalb Tagen gelernt, wie man mit ihm umzugehen hatte, um ihn nicht zu verärgern, wofür einige Leute Jahrzehnte brauchten.

Strahlend blaue Augen musterten Severus interessiert.

„Und du meinst, dass Ms. Granger Interesse an der Stelle für Arithmantik hätte?", fragte der Schuldirektor seinen ehemaligen Schüler, der gerade seinen Kaffee trank.

„Wieso nicht? Dieser kleine Besserwisser wollte doch schon immer auf Hogwarts unterrichten. Aber wenn ich bedenke, dass ich sie dann noch länger am Hals hätte? Na ja immerhin ist sie besser als irgendein daher gelaufener Werwolf."

„Severus bitte! Du hast ihr immerhin zu ihrem Studium verholfen.", ermahnte Albus seinen Tränkemeister.

„Was blieb mir anderes übrig? Hätte ich der besten Schülerin den Studiumsplatz in der Akademie verwehren sollen, nur weil unsere Häuser sich eine private Fehde leisten können?"

„Ja, ja, ich versteh ja schon, dass du nicht zugeben willst, das du sie ins Herz geschlossen hast. Sonst hättest du schon längst mein Büro verlassen und mir sämtliche Flüche an den Hals gewünscht.", belächelte Albus Severus, der ein wenig ertappt aussah. „Mir sind die wöchentlichen Nachsitzstunden meiner besten Schülerin nicht entgangen.", sprach Albus nun eine Spur härter.

Interessiert hob Severus eine Augenbraue, um noch zu hören was der Direktor noch alles wusste.

„Ich mach dir keine Vorwürfe deswegen, aber lass das bloß nicht Minerva wissen, die bringt dich um. Ich kenn meine Tochter.", zwinkerte er seinem Urenkel zu.

„Danke Albus.", erwiderte Severus und blickte kurz über seinen Tassenrand zur Uhr.

„Kind, nun geh schon zur ihr und sag Hermine, dass sie den Job bekommt. Aber ich rate dir, als dein Urgroßvater und als euer ehemaliger Lehrer : Wenn du sie nicht anständig behandelst, bekommst du es mit uns Gryffindors zu tun, verstanden?", ermahnte er seinen ehemaliger Schüler, und mit einem dankbarem Nicken verabschiedete sich die düstere Gestalt.

„Ach, Phineas, Kinder können so kompliziert sein.", murmelte der alte Mann einem Portrait zu.

„Du sagst es, Schwagerherz!", antwortete dieses und stimmte in ein Gelächter ein.

„Und wie ist es gelaufen?", fragte Hermine die schelmisch grinsende Gestalt, welche gerade den Wasserspeier verließ.

„Pack schon mal deine Sachen, nach den Sommerferien wohnst du in den Kerkern.", lächelte er ihr zu und sie blieb ruckartig stehen.

„Du hast es geschafft? Echt? Ich weiß warum ich dich liebe!", lachte sie und umarmte ihn glücklich.

„Ich weiß auch, warum ich dich liebe.", lachte er und Arm in Arm verließen sie den Korridor.

„Nun guck nicht so Minerva Liebes, sie bleiben doch immer noch unsere Kinder.", belächelte Albus sein ältestes Kind und tätschelte ihr sanft auf die Schulter, als ihr Blick dem ungleichem Pärchen folgte, die genüsslich den Weg Richtung Hogsmead einschlugen. Sanft zog er sie vom Fenster weg.

„Nun guck nicht so Liebes, sie sind doch bloß verliebt."


End file.
